


2013 HP May Madness Drabbles

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected drabbles of various pairings written for the community HP_May_madness during the month of May 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything In Its Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Felaine), [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts), [alicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicit/gifts), [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts), [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts), [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts), [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> Written daily in May 2013 and not beta-ed. Gifted to various people that prompted on my journal, including but not limited to Snapesgirl, Ragdoll, Accioslash, Felaine, Alicit, Torino10154, and Lilyseyes.

Author's Notes: For Felaine and the prompt, 'redecorating'. 

Harry twirled his wand idly between his fingers and pointed it at the fireplace. "I can do this with or without you."

"Don't threaten me, Potter."

Harry's lips twitched. "You only call me Potter when you feel uncomfortable." He sheathed his wand and stepped forward, laying a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It will be fine, Severus. It's just a bit of redecorating. If you don't like it then we can try again." He trailed off and watched Severus.

Severus' eyes roamed over the old, worn furniture and the faded papered walls. His books had needed more room for years but he'd been resistant to moving anything for fear of losing the information he'd accumulated. "I suppose a compromise can be reached."

"Thank you. Just think how much easier it will be to find a reference you need." Harry cupped Severus's cheek, tugging his face forward and pressing his mouth to Severus'. 

Severus closed his eyes and huffed before accepting Harry's kiss. Pulling away, he grimaced. "Very well, make the call. I shall be watching, however. Should anything happen to my books there will be hell to pay."

"I'll make certain Malfoy knows what's at stake."

"I'll deliver _that_ message personally."


	2. Following Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ragdoll and her prompt: dragons.

"Auror you might be but I'll warn you, again, not to get too close." Charlie murmured as Tonks edged closer to the cave entrance.

Tonks turned and gave him a hard look; her hair cycled to an intense red before bleeding back into a more sedate shade... if florescent pink could be considered sedate. "I heard you, Weasley. No need to repeat yourself."

Charlie's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Well, perhaps I can't help myself. Dragons usually don't take too kindly to orders." He let the smile loose full blast on her. "Aurors apparently don't either."

Tonks pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at him then tossed back her head. "I know how to follow orders. Just because I don't follow _yours_ is entirely another matter. I want to see--"

She was interrupted when a roar echoed out of the cave. A large Welsh Green ambled out of the cave followed by a smaller dragon and a baby. Its relatively tiny wings fluttered as it watched its mother then wailed as she took to the air. The third wyvern glanced around the clearing.

Charlie grabbed Tonks about the waist and tumbled her to the ground just as a wash of flame covered the area. 

"That was close," he breathed. "You all right?"

Tonks nodded, burying her face at his throat. "I'm good here."


	3. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alicit and her prompt of hunt. Day 3 of the HP_M_M challenge.

**Prey**

Harry lived for these moments. The house was quiet and he listened, _hard_ , for the sound of his prey, his wand drawn and at the ready. He crept around the corner and peered into the empty bedroom. There was nothing and he moved on, determined to win this time. He reached out with his magic, searching for the scent and signature that had been left behind.

He sneaked up the stairs bypassing the third and seventh creaky steps. A flash of something crossed his path. He pounded up the rest of the way and pushed open the attic door. The dim light from the curtained windows cast the room in shadow, but he could feel it nonetheless. Somewhere in this room was Severus.

Stepping inside, he swept his wand over the room. Seeing nothing, he raked his eyes across the shadows again then turned and glanced behind the door. 

He felt it more than heard it, and knew he'd lost. The tip of a wand poked his back. Strong arms came about him and crooked teeth nibbled his neck. "I win."

"Best two of three?"

"Perhaps later," Severus drawled and nibbled on his earlobe before he dragged Harry to the floor.


	4. The First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Accioslash and her prompt of Firsts.

****

The First Times

Despite being Ron's little sister, Ginny had been Hermione's first real, wizarding female friend. They had shared everything, including but not limited to, the same first crush on Harry Potter.

It was strange to realize that she'd grown out of the crush for Harry only to transfer it to Ginny's brother. At first, they'd giggled over it, Ginny making faces while Hermione tried to extol Ron's good points as a male. They'd both ended up in the floor, rolling with laughter after that statement.

One of the first things they'd spoken about after the war, though, was love and virtues, and the same giggling comfort from Ginny was offered, even if it was tinged with sadness for the first death in their family. 

Ginny was the first to know and stood for her when Ron had finally asked for her hand, and she returned the favour when Harry proposed.

The first night neither man came home on time from a mission, Hermione and Ginny waited together. The first hour was spent laughing and talking, hoping to dispel the fear. The next was tense, both of them snapping at one another until she slapped Ginny.

It was the first silence they'd ever shared that was uncomfortable in a long, long time.

Ginny had hit her back and both of them had stood there, palm prints bright on their cheeks, breaths heaving until Hermione broke.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione breathed and Ginny shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

With a cry, they moved and wrapped each other up, arms holding and offering comfort and a safe haven from fear. Soft reassurances bled through the tears, and Ginny held her hand tightly as they sat on the sofa together, waiting and holding on until Ron contacted them. 

Hermione tucked Ginny against her side and pressed a kiss to her hair as she Apparated them to London that first time, knowing the next time it could very well be Ginny holding her together.

It was the first time they would spend the night in St. Mungo's waiting for good news. She had never been so relieved it wasn't her man that was injured and for the first time, she wished Harry was anyone else but Ginny's husband.


	5. Earning Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Snapesgirl and her prompt financial reports

** Earning Trust **

"Come along, Weasley. It doesn't do to keep a Malfoy waiting, especially if you are to take over these accounts. I'm putting my trust in Potter's recommendation of you."

"Yes, Mr Shaw."

Percy followed the solicitor into the manor, trying not to gawk at the opulence. It was slightly tarnished but still grand nonetheless, considering the history of the place. With Lucius in prison and Draco in exile for the next five years, it had fallen to Narcissa to take up the family's mantle.

He was surprised though to see not the elegant woman waiting for them but an older version of Lucius.

"Abraxas."

"Robert, you've brought the reports." 

Shaw gestured to Percy. 

Percy flipped open the case he held. "Your fiscal itemizations for the past ten years, sir."

Abraxas pinned Percy with a look then narrowed his eyes. "A Weasley, Robert? Well, I suppose if anyone can pinch a Knut til it bleeds then it would be one of them. Sit down, boy, and let us see if we can't undermine this latest unpleasantness that my son has entrenched the family."

"Yes, sir," Percy murmured, not certain if he should be insulted at the back handed statement, and took out the first bit of parchment. "Mr Shaw and I have ordered up a new business plan that should recoup the... losses incurred the previous year."

Abraxas snorted. "Polite way to put it, Weasley. Give us your name then, boy, if I am to crawl into bed with your family."

"Percy, sir," he blushed as Abraxas stared at him.

Finally, Abraxas cleared his throat and turned his attention to the parchment Percy had passed him. "Continue, young Percy."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief then started on the next stage of reinstating the Malfoy name and fortunes.


	6. Equal Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Snapesgirl62 for her prompt: Insecurity. Inspired by her Tangled Web series and this [drabble](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_may_madness/46821.html) in particular.

** Equal Treatment **

Rab watched Ro leave with Poppy and scowled, trying not to be overly possessive. His jealousy had gotten him in trouble before, and he breathed deeply, hoping the petulance and anger would dissipate. He really had wanted to play with Severus, but he couldn't help to dwell on Ro and Poppy.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?"

Rab turned to look at Severus and snarled. "Who said I was having a tantrum?"

Severus just arched a brow and Rab was taken with the sudden urge to beat Severus with one of Poppy's little toys. Their games hadn't ever included intentional pain like that, but nonetheless the urge was there. 

All plans of his game flew from his mind as Severus stalked forward. His black robes hit the floor as he walked then Severus knelt neatly at Rab's feet. 

"Pet," Rab murmured and Severus turned his face to Rab's hand. He nipped at Rab's fingers, drawing one into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment, running his tongue over and around the digit.

"Will you mark me as you do her?" Severus inquired and Rab nearly missed the quiet question.

"What?"

"Poppy is fond of pain and while I am not, I would like to have what you have with our wife, even if she is mine in name only."

Rab stared at Severus, licking his lips in anticipation. "You want me to mark you as mine?"

Severus nodded and offered his hand to Rab. His fingers uncurled and a slim, circle of gauged steel with a ball tumbled into Rab's palm. "If it pleases you, I would like this. I understand piercing is painful but I would like this," he trailed of and ran a hand down his chest. "Here. With you."

Rab watched Severus' long fingers circle one of his nipples. The skin peaked in response and he drew in a breath as Severus's eyes closed and his back arched.

"You really want me to mark you with this?" Rab studied Severus' face, even though he wouldn't meet Rab's eyes.

"I want the same attention Poppy receives from you." Severus's hand slid down his stomach, fingers spidering through his pubs then wrapping around his cock. He stroked, the flesh lifting in response to the stimulation and Rab grinned. 

"I don't give that to Poppy."

Severus smirked as he leaned forward and nuzzled Rab's trousers. He finally looked up then, meeting Rab's eyes. "I know."

Rab speared his fingers though Severus' hair and tugged a bit harder than normal. Severus hissed but moved with his hand. He climbed up on the table and Rab moved about him, cuffing his hands and ankles down.

Severus pulled at the bindings then relaxed, closing his eyes and blowing out a breath. His entire body tensed, though when Rab touched him. Opening one eye he met the steely gaze, nodded and closed his eye. "Please."

Rab watched Severus for a long moment then turned prepare the needles. He climbed up on to the table flicking his wand over Severus. Severus' cock bounced as the magic washed over him and he arched the allowed inches when Rab grasped his prick.

"It's going to hurt when I do this," Rab murmured as he leaned over Severus and continued to stroke his cock. "But you'll have the mark, you'll have the security that you are mine."

"Yours," Severus breathed, his eyes squeezing shut against the anticipated pain, even though the pleasure from the stroking was slowly distracting him from the thought.

"Mine." Rab bent his head and laid his mouth on Severus' chest, tongue laving over his nipple then across to the other as he tried to decide which to pierce. Decision made, he latched on to the left and sucked hard, his hand still stroking and squeezing Severus's cock.

Severus gasped and arched his back, but Rab released his cock and sat down on him, holding him to the table. With a flick of his wand he cleaned Severus' chest and the ring, then vanished his clothing. One more spell had them slick and his hips rocked against Severus', their cocks sliding together through the lube. Pulling Severus' skin upward, he waited until Severus came and he felt more damp heat between them. Severus relaxed and Rab stilled before he slid the needle through the taut flesh.

Severus howled, body trying to bow even as Rab held him down. He sagged in the bindings and looked up at Rab.

Rab grinned as he felt Severus' cock twitch against his and he quickly slid the ring through the neat hole before he released Severus' flesh. He reached down and grasped his cock, moving to his knees to finish himself off across Severus' belly before collapsing forward.

Severus grunted as Rab laid on him then sighed. "Thank you," he breathed and Rab grunted.

The sound of applause had Rab lifting up to see Ro and Poppy standing in the doorway. He grimaced as Poppy smirked at them.

"See, I am not the only one who is affected by pain."

"Hush, wife. I intentionally set out to make him come unlike some that do it at the drop of a hat when presented with sharp objects."

Poppy laughed as Rab climbed down and began to release Severus. She drew her wand and earned a glare from both men as she cleaned them. "You're the only one complaining, Rab, dear. Now let me see to it that he'll heal properly so you can have more fun with this new toy."


	7. Eye of the Beholder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 HP_M_M prompt of glass

** Eye of the Beholder **

"Why?"

"There's no need to be mulish about it. I understand what 'no' means."

Severus pursed his lips together. "I know what I look like—"

"Shut it, you," Sirius snarled and grabbed Severus, forcing him back so he held Severus in front of his chest. It was a struggle but he managed to keep hold of both his wand and Severus while he conjured a looking glass.

Staring into Severus' dark eyes through the mirror, Sirius smiled at him. "I want you to see what I see."

"Sallow skin, hooked nose, skeletal body," Severus smirked. "Monster cock."

Sirius snorted. "Yes, about that..." He trailed his hand along Severus' chest. "Pale is another word for sallow, an aquiline nose and yes, a monster cock." He wrapped his hand around Severus' prick, squeezing and stroking slowly until he firmed in Sirius' palm.

Severus sighed. "I noticed you left out—"

Sirius covered his mouth and received a glare in the mirror. 

"While you are lanky, I don't consider it a bad thing. Makes you easier to manoeuvre around." Sirius put words to effect and stretched Severus out in front of him then resumed his caresses.

Severus closed his eyes then grunted when Sirius pinched his thigh. "Ow."

"Watch and see what I see," Sirius hissed and licked the side of Severus' throat. He nibbled on his Severus' lobe trying to keep one eye on Severus in the mirror.

Severus leaned his head back, his body arching into Sirius' strokes and touches.

"Lovely bit of the all right all on display," Sirius breathed then took a moment to cast a spell for some lubricant.

Severus gasped as the cool slickness spread over his cock then groaned when it ran down between his legs. Sirius wrapped his hand about him. He canted his hips into the tightness, biting on his lip and forced his eyes to stay open despite the sensuous torture.  
"You need glasses," Severus panted.

Sirius hummed. "Perhaps; however, if you insult what's mine again, we'll have to learn this lesson once more."

Sirius sped his movements, twisting his fist as he reached the top of Severus's prick. He slid his hand back down, trailing his fingers over Severus' sac then back up again. He rubbed his hips against Severus's arse, thrusting his cock between Severus' cheeks and continued to tug on Severus' prick.

"I want you to watch, watch yourself come, Severus. Because that is a beautiful thing," Sirius whispered and nipped at Severus's throat, gently running his teeth over the scar tissue before sucking on his skin.

Severus made a face, arching up as he came. Semen spurted over his thigh, on to his belly and Sirius' hand and he finally closed his eyes as he felt the drops rain down. Warmth pulsed behind his sac and he opened one eye to watch Sirius in the mirror.

Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to Sirius' throat. "You know, for a good looking bloke, that is one horrifically goofy face to make when you come."

Sirius groaned and reached for his wand to clean them up.


	8. Consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 8 HP_M_M prompt: hunger

****

Consumed

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish, Potter," Malfoy snarled.

Harry met the look he received, drawing his wand and holding it at the ready. With a mutual nod of the head, the duel started. Spells flew, both verbal and non, the lights of magic flashing against shields and the walls.

Harry watched Malfoy with a keen eye and defeat on his mind. When he saw Malfoy stumble, Harry knew he had him. 

Firing off one last spell, Harry rushed forward after the magic left his wand.

Malfoy's eyes widened, unprepared for a physical attack. The air was knocked from his lungs when 15 stone barrelled into him and down he went with Harry on top.

"Unf," was all that escaped before Harry covered Malfoy's mouth with his own.

Harry nipped and bit at Malfoy's mouth then drew back. "Draco," he breathed and leaned in again, his fingers working the buttons on their robes. "Need you now."

Draco sighed but reached out to help. "You are so weird, Potter. How is it putting your life on the line gets you bothered?"

"Not so much the danger as it is the power crackling over my skin." Harry ran a hand over Draco's smooth skin, his fingers pinching and tugging on Draco's nipples and his mouth followed. "Your power."

Draco arched into the touches and chuckled as Harry mouthed down his body. He threaded his fingers into Harry's messy hair and held him still. "Suck me then, if you are so hungry."

"Gladly," Harry breathed against his skin and Draco shuddered.

Harry licked and sucked at Draco's prick, tonguing the slit before sliding his mouth down Draco's length. 

Draco moaned and tried to thrust up into Harry's mouth but Harry's hands held him down. He tugged on Harry's hair. "Harry," he whispered.

Harry held fast though, humming his response. Draco's body went taut at the vibration and he grunted out a sound as he spilled in Harry's mouth. He relaxed his fingers as Harry lapped at his softening prick, shivering at the sense of being consumed in the sensitive aftermath of their weekly battle.


	9. Malice Aforethought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Snapesgirl and her prompt: forever. HPMM's day nine prompts innocence and intense.

** Malice Aforethought **

It seemed like it took forever for Severus to get over the fact that Regulus was Sirius Black's brother. He was nothing like the toerag that had tormented Severus in the past. Regulus was quiet and intense as if he knew that he had to be.

Severus watched him for most of the year, waiting to see if any of Black's more violent tendencies would win out. When they hadn't he forgot about the boy until Regulus forced himself on Severus.

"He's a prat to me, too," the voice said and Severus looked up from his potions text to see Regulus staring at him with the most intense blue eyes he'd every seen. They were almost enough to make him forget Lily's green gaze but she had been with him forever and he wasn't certain he wanted to let this interloper in.

"It is what Blacks do or so I have learned."

"If you mean cousin Bellatrix, then she's been like that forever. Cousin Narcissa is much nicer... if you like the haughty ice queen look." He smirked at Severus and sat down beside him. 

Severus arched a brow. 

"Malfoy says you're all right though, despite being an ugly bastard."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Regulus. 

"Turn that death glare on someone else. I'm a Black and it doesn't work on me," Regulus gave Severus a sneering look of his own.

Severus continued to stare Regulus down for a moment then snorted. "Not my fault if someone hexes you for being too close."

Regulus leaned forward and smiled at Severus. "I've been waiting for forever for a good fight. What say we bring one to Sirius?"

Severus chuckled. "I'm in."


	10. War Brings Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 prompt: 4x they did and 1X they didn't

** War Brings Peace **

"They got in on pure talent," Granger's voice was filled with pride.

For a moment Draco was speechless. The strike was flawless and it stung. Even if she was a Mudblood, the response had been devastating to his ego and he told her as much with his insult. But it was a cheap victory since she'd struck the first blow.

~*~

The crack of her hand against his face echoed in the air and Draco was stunned for a moment. His hand came up, touching the burning skin. He watched her unable to believe she'd hit him. Wizards weren't violent like that. Swallowing his pride—he refused to believe it was cowardice—he left her. He conceded the round to her with the one blow struck and ran.

~*~

“Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,” sneered Draco.

All things considered, it wasn't much of an insult but the other things he'd said had struck home as he watched the Golden Trio walk away. It was a blow to realize he hadn't wanted her found even as he disguised it with snark. He couldn't—wouldn't—think on what this meant especially since his father's friends had not found her that night.

~*~

He listened to her screams and cringed. Bellatrix's laughter echoed and her screams—Gods it seemed to take forever for her to break—followed. Draco swallowed and peeked into the room, searching for her and hoping not to be seen. Strikes rained down on her and he flinched with each impact. Her cinnamon eyes met his and he felt the physical sensation of being blown away by her resolve.

~*~

Hermione didn't know why she'd stood up for him except for the fact that Harry said it was the right thing to do. He'd been a right prat for the last six years but she'd seen something else in him after Malfoy Manor and the battle. His sense of self was gone, blown away by adults who hadn't thought of the aftermath.

She watched him leave, not absolved or acquitted, and he'd stood on his own. The strength to admit he was wrong had struck her to the heart and she felt her feet taking her to him. He flinched but stopped, met her eyes.

She couldn't help it and stuck out her hand to him. He stared at it then looked back up at her once more. Her hand was fully engulfed in his, warm and secure unlike anything she'd ever felt from him before. 

"Truce," they spoke at the same time. She smiled and his eyes brightened. Perhaps they had both won this time.


	11. Knot Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed. For Snapesgirl and her prompt: shibari. [This](http://www.rivieralust.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/intro-to-shibari-men-only.jpg) is similar to the pattern Severus uses on Charlie, if you need a visual. NSFW link

****

Knot Art

"Ready?" Severus laid his wand and a pair of scissors on the table with several pre-cut lengths of rope.

"Yes," Charlie smiled at Severus and braced his feet on the floor.

With a smirk, Severus looped the rope around Charlie's neck and tied three knots along the length of the rope before running it down and between Charlie's legs. He ran his knuckles over Charlie's sac, knotted the rope just underneath his balls and grinned as he threaded the lines between his arse cheeks.

Charlie shifted as the knot rubbed and the rope snuggled his body. He closed his eyes and sighed as Severus continued to tie him securely.

Hooking the length through the loop at Charlie's neck, Severus separated the lines. Charlie held his arms out as Severus laid one length over his right arm, guided the second rope under his left arm and looped it through the space between the first and second knot. The rope cut across Charlie's chest over his nipple then under it as he wrapped it around to the back of Charlie's body.

Holding tight to the left rope, Severus made another diamond on the right side then bent forward and sucked one peaked nipple into his mouth.

Charlie gasped his body bowing slightly as he leaned into Severus's mouth. The ropes tightened down, tugging the knot across his perineum. "Oh, Gods!"

Severus drew back and flicked his tongue over the other nipple. "Too tight?"

"No," Charlie breathed. "Please. Please finish."

Severus nodded and criss-crossed the rope once more and formed the last diamond, tying the ropes off at Charlie's navel. He tugged on the lines, snapping them against Charlie's flesh as he tested the tension. He looked over Charlie's face next to check on him.

Charlie's eyes were glazed and he swallowed as Severus' fingers brushed over his stomach muscles. 

"Look at me," Severus murmured and dropped to his knees.

Charlie moaned, nodding his head as he watched Severus slid his lips over the head of his cock. Severus's tongue laved the underside of his prick and his fist wrapped around the base of his shaft. He closed his eyes as Severus sucked, rocking his hips soft and gentle into the hot, wet mouth.

Severus stroked as Charlie moved, tugging him to a fast finish. As Charlie slumped over him, Severus eased him back onto the bed, looked down and smirked once more as he took in the picture both man and rope made.

The white rope was always a shock against Charlie's skin; deeply tanned and slightly scarred, muscled and taut from working hard outdoors. Even in repose, it was a work of art across the masculine canvas. It was another contrast in textures as well, the hemp bleached and worn soft with use and each knot, each diamond, highlighted an area of flesh that Severus couldn't resist touching or tasting.

"I think I shall leave that in place until morning so you may have a reminder of our time tonight."

"Thank you," Charlie groaned and reached out for Severus, tugging him down on the bed.


	12. Surprisingly Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For torino10154 and her prompt of unexpected & hpmm's prompt food smut.

****

Surprisingly Worthy

The bottle of wine on the bedside table was unexpected. Swirls of steam rising off the chilled bottle floated away on the air and Draco looked around for Neville.

He never quite knew what to expect of the other man since they had been bonded. It hadn't been anything they desired but both had made the best of it in this new post-Voldemort world.

It still surprised him how well they got on.

Pouring himself a glass, Draco sighed as he began to undress. He flicked open the buttons at his throat then paused to take a sip of the icy cold wine. The taste was unexpected and he hummed at the subtle sweetness. This wasn't his normal vintage but he found himself pouring more into the glass.

"It's to your liking then?"

Draco turned at the sound of Neville's voice and watched him walk into the room. He nodded, pleased at the sight of Neville. "It's different... decidedly pleasant."

Neville grinned and reached out to take Draco's glass, sipping a bit for himself. "Harry recommended it."

"Well, at least Potter has taste in something."

"Don't be cruel or I shan't tell you what else he told me it was good for."

Draco arched a brow. "I see. And you think I wish to know of other things Potter deems worthy?"

"You might be surprised." Neville stepped closer, crowding into Draco's personal space and looked down at him. It galled slightly that Neville was just a bit taller and sturdier than Draco, but he'd grown used to Neville's bulk. It made him feel surprisingly safe.

Distracted by the nearness, he failed to notice Neville's nimble fingers making quick work of his robes until the cooler air of the room kissed his bare skin and his robes hit the floor. Then, Neville was pressed against him, the warmth of his body surrounding him as his strong arms wrapped about Draco.

Tipping his head back and arching into Neville, Draco gasped when Neville's tongue traced his Adam's apple. It slithered along his skin, leaving a chilled path as Neville licked up his throat. He closed his eyes and groaned as Neville stepped back from him. He swayed forward; trying to keep close to the heat then gave a sound of dismay as he was splashed with freezing liquid.

"Ah!"

Shivering, he opened his eyes to find Neville disrobed and the bottle of wine in hand as he flicked it toward Draco once more. The arch of the wine dropped the sweetness against his belly and it slid down his body to his prick. One wide palm warmed the centre of his chest and Neville pushed and followed him down to the bed.

"Was this Potter's idea, too?"

"Yes, now don't talk about him in bed."

The slick coldness of the wine turned sticky as Neville covered him. Draco writhed when Neville licked and sucked up the vintage from his skin. He threaded his fingers in Neville's sandy blond hair and guided him to where he needed him the most.

Sucking in a breath as Neville's mouth wrapped around his cock, Draco arched his body into the wet heat. Neville hummed and slipped his fingers over Draco's sac.

Draco never even heard the spell or felt the slickness until Neville's fingers were pushing inside of him. He moaned and thrust into Neville's mouth, growling out a protest as Neville pulled away. His objection was forgotten as Neville tugged him closer and eased into his body.

Wrapping his legs around Neville, he moved with him. Pushing and pulling against him with each thrust. Neville's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked, working him towards climax.

An unexpected shot of cold wine across his body sent a shock through him and he came, Neville encouraging more from him even as his body relaxed back into the sheets. He felt Neville's release and grunted when the bulk of Neville's weight settled on top on him. 

Neville adjusted after a moment, taking his weight on to his forearms and pressing a kiss to the hollow at Draco's throat. "All right there?"

Sighing, Draco looked up at Neville and smirked.

"Potter has an unexpected gift at having the best ideas."


	13. Variety is the Spice of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For snapesgirl and her prompt of bottles

** Variety is the Spice of Life **

On silent feet, Sirius pads into the loo and opens the cabinet looking over the bottles that Severus has placed here just for their use. They are all the same except for the labels, each one designating a special solution for when he's feeling adventurous.

And Sirius never knows what he'll find because Severus is always adding and removing bottles at his whim. A few he finds are repeats of something they both enjoyed. He pops the cork off one green bottle inhaling the sharp scent of cinnamon and recalls just the way it warmed his body as Severus rubbed it into sore muscles after a busy day at St. Mungo's.

He felt loose and limber that night cared for in the only way Severus knew how. Very little is ever said between them but often actions speak louder than words. And Severus constantly showed his this way.

Replacing the bottle, Sirius palms another; the cork allows a waft of crisp green apple to tease his senses. He grins as he recalled the sweetness on his tongue and how it changed ever so slightly when he slathered it over Severus' cock. The greenness of the fruit, tart and tangy on Severus' skin was a contrast in tastes and even outlasted the rush of come he'd swallowed down. He licks his lips in remembrance and is tempted to keep this bottle.

But, no. It's not for tonight, he thinks as he places that bottle back on the shelf. He notices a new bottle and picks it up. Severus said he'd know it when he found the right bottle for tonight and Sirius thinks he has. He cracks the seal and knows for certain it's the right one.

The scent is hardly noticeable and he tips a bit out on to his fingers, rubbing them together to get a feel of the potion. It's slick, slicker than anything else Severus has ever made for them and his smile widens. He knows his fingers will glide inside of Severus easily, opening and teasing him, until he's begging for more and Sirius will give that to him. Or maybe he'll watch as Severus does it for himself. He'll wait and watch those long fingers stroke Severus to the brink or perhaps they'll spread it between them and just rub off on one another, slow, gentle and steady.

His cock hardens in response to the fantasies he's created and this is it, he knows. This is their spice tonight, just a simple lube that gives nothing more than each other to one another. 

"I've found it," he calls out and shakes his head when he receives the answer.

"About bloody time. Been waiting for you to come and bugger me senseless for just about forever."

Sirius chuckles and slides the top back on the bottle. He slips it into his pocket and leaves the loo. "With this, I probably can do just that."


	14. Are We All We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lilyseyes and her prompt of comforting.

** Are We All We Are **

Harry is certain lying on Severus shouldn't be comforting but it is. He runs his fingers along Severus' almost skeletal body, the pale flesh, scarred and dry, slides along his palm and it's so very warm and alive. They both are, finally. His own body isn't a thing of great beauty either, life and love has bent but not broken them.

The scars tell their story and live not only on the skin but in their hearts as well. His fingers trace one deep gash on a scrawny hip even as Severus' rub along the marks on his back.

Severus' voice rumbles and his head rattles with the vibrations and he's almost certain one bony rib is going to leave more than just a red pressure line along his cheekbone one day. 

He's distracted when Severus' hand cups the back of his head and Harry twists, looking up at the aquiline nose and sharp, carved cheekbones. It's a harsh face for a harsh man but Harry wouldn't change a thing. 

Planting his hands on the mattress, Harry rises up and Severus watches him with his dark, fathomless eyes. He used to think that thin mouth was cruel and he knows it can be even when Severus moves under him. But it is also generous when Severus wants it to be so.

His mouth is on Severus' after they make eye contact and it's rough, chapped skin and crooked nipping teeth thrill him like nothing ever has. It is the best of them both that Harry seeks for he can be just as cruel and arrogant as Severus.

Severus' hands are magic as they shift the power between them in their lives and loving. He arches into Harry's touch just as Harry, in turn, caresses Severus. It's never enough, even when the friction between them is hot and hard but they try. They push one another toward climax and nary is a word uttered.

It's a comforting silence only broken by pants and gasps. Harry opens his eyes to find Severus staring right at him and he's drawn into the consoling chaos of desire and arousal. They hit the moment at the same time, the wet heat between them spreading across their skin.

Severus draws him close and Harry sighs, the puffs of air blowing chills across sweat slicked skin. Later, they will be stuck fast and Severus will bitch but he also knows that this uncomfortable mess is only a byproduct of the reassurance of being together, especially when Severus' mouth presses a soft kiss to his messy head.


	15. A Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ragdoll and her prompt of brush

** A Challenge **

Bill studied the tattered curtains, trying to keep quiet while he inspected the portrait's spells. It was a puzzle, certainly, and although he'd been told there were Permanent Sticking Charms on the painting, every wizard knew that the magic faded after death. It was just a matter of time before the right charms could be identified and applied.

He moved forward as he felt someone enter the hallway, inching closer to the frame to allow room for passage. Robes brushed past him then warmth blanketed his back.

"Can you get her down?" The smoky voice ghosted across his ear and Bill turned, grunting slightly as he bumped into Sirius Black.

"Pardon me," Bill murmured as Sirius leaned around him to look at him.

"No bother at all."

Bill met the curiously amused gaze. Black's grey eyes were just a bit wild and Bill felt his heart jump as Black grinned. He remembered that this wasn't the notorious killer and that although Azkaban still lingered in his veins, Black was innocent of the murder he'd been accused.

"She's a right terror and I was just curious as to whether or not you'd be able to move the bloody menace."

"I should be able to once I figure out the right method, Mr Black."

"Sirius. Mr Black was my father," Black murmured, reaching out to flick the end of Bill's ponytail off his shoulder. 

"Of course, Sirius," Bill nodded then licked his lips as Sirius' smile widened. He shuddered slightly as Sirius walked away, his body once again brushing close to Bill's and leaving him with the impression of heat and a seductive predatory smile. 

Bill watched Sirius charge up the stairs and turned back to the portrait. He glanced back at the empty hall, uncertain which challenge he was going to tackle first.


	16. Fairer Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Snapesgirl 62 and her prompt of glitter

** Fairer Sex **

Kingsley had never met anyone quite like Nymphadora Tonks. And not just because she was a Metamorphmagus but she just didn't seem to act like other witches he'd known either. She didn't hold with all the paint and glitter that most women did. A simple bit of make-up graced her features unless she was on an assignment that called for more. Most times her face was clear and pretty all on its own. It was because of this he'd underestimated her once. But he never did so again.

Tonks was petite and fearless, and he felt a desire to protect her whenever they worked together. She disabused him of this notion quite quickly. Tonks was one of the better Aurors he had duelled with and Kingsley appreciated the training Moody had given her. Their severe practices led him to change his opinion about having women in the field for she was just as fierce as any man when on a mission.

She also had no qualms about standing up to anyone that thought her less of an Auror because she was young. She put any complaints to bed about her competence and Kingsley was sorely disappointed when she settled on Remus Lupin.

Still, he admired the little Auror from a distance, knowing that this member of the fairer sex had won him over long ago.


	17. Adventures In Romania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hpmm's prompts: First time and screwed by your neighbour (write the pairing of the post before or after yours on day 1 at the community)

** Adventures in Romania **

There wasn't a ton of things for a Herbologist to do in Romania, especially on a dragon preserve, but Neville had never travelled before and it seemed like a good place to start because there were some exotic plants here he'd never worked with before either.

After checking in with the preserve's healer and potion master, Neville set out to tour the area. He found a small village just south of the preserve and managed, with a translation charm, to get the lay of the land to hunt for his plants. But before he could venture out, he had to return to the preserve for a guide. The villagers had refused to point him in the right direction without taking someone along. He tried not to laugh as they also warned him about the monsters hidden somewhere in the mountains.

The preserve's leader directed him to the mess tent where he could find a volunteer and that's where he picked up Charlie Weasley. Or rather Charlie picked him. He was given the Sickle tour of the preserve, questioned intensely about things he felt were just a bit personal and plans made for the next day to go out foraging. Neville had never been dealt with so swiftly or efficiently and it made his head spin. But Charlie had been good-natured about his questions and answers, so Neville decided it must of been the novelty of having a new person around, and decided he liked the jovial man. However, he drew the line at Charlie's offer to stay with him in his tent and returned to his own tent that night alone. It was rather flattering, he supposed, especially since he'd never really dated anyone, and it was the first time he'd ever been propositioned by a bloke. 

Charlie was waiting on him first thing the next morning with a smile and a cup of coffee. 

"I remembered last night that Ron had told me a bit about you," Charlie drawled as the cook packed them a supply bag the next morning before they set out. 

Neville hummed as he drank the dark roasted coffee. "Don't believe a word he said." 

Charlie chuckled. "I don't." 

They set out up a worn path and Neville listened to Charlie blather on about this and that, trusting the other man to keep an eye out for trouble while he looked for specimens. 

It was almost noon and though the sun overhead was high, it was chillier than Neville had expected. He paused and dug into his pack for his bottle of water only to have it knocked from his hand when Charlie tackled him. 

"What the—" 

"Shush... look." Neville followed the pointed finger and tried not to notice how warm Charlie was or how it felt to have the man's body pressed against his back. He swallowed as he saw a smallish dragon climbing up the mountain just a few yards away.

"Keep quiet and hopefully it'll let us be." 

"What is it?" Neville whispered and rolled as best as he could underneath Charlie to face him. 

Charlie shushed him by planting his mouth across Neville's.

Neville's eyes widened and he gasped, and Charlie took advantage of the moment by sliding his tongue along Neville's. Charlie stared down at Neville then closed his baby blue eyes, giving Neville a soft moan as he continued to plunder Neville's mouth.

Relaxing under Charlie, Neville wrapped his hand in Charlie's short ginger hair and tugged none too gently. 

Charlie drew back only to press against Neville again as the dragon crashed through the underbrush then took to the air.

"That was close," Charlie murmured and nuzzled Neville's cheek.

"You never answered my question," Neville wriggled, trying to get away from Charlie.

"No clue."

"Ah, all right. Then why did you kiss me?" Charlie finally eased up off him and helped Neville to stand.

"Because it was handy?" Charlie grinned.

Neville shook his head. "As much as I appreciated your methods, next time warn a bloke first."

Charlie stepped closer. "I'd like to do it again in more comfortable surroundings."

Neville eyed Charlie then nodded, "All right. I suppose I can count that as a forewarning."

Charlie nodded. "The first of many, I hope."

Neville grinned. "We'll see, it's my first time in Romania."

"Oh, well then, I will definitely have to make an adventure of things."


	18. Cicatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hpmm's prompt of Face shot. Scars and snowballing

** Cicatrix **

Neville ran his hand over the expanse of Charlie's back feeling each and every scar on his skin. He had some himself, not all magic was invisible, but nothing like Charlie's smooth burns or bunched skin.

Every pass of his hand made Charlie arch into his palm, and Neville found that he liked the way Charlie's back arched to keep in contact with his fingers. He slid his hand down, tickling the dimples on each side of Charlie's spine before pinching one light arse cheek. 

Charlie yelped softly and laughed as he reached back to pat Neville.

Neville smiled as he squeezed Charlie's pale arse, the only bit of his skin that wasn't tanned like a leather hide or surprisingly, scarred. He bent and ran his tongue over each perfect imperfection, on Charlie's back then bit him on the cheek he hadn't pinched.

Charlie wiggled his arse at Neville and he grinned then continued to guide his hands down the length of Charlie's hairy legs. Here and there through the ginger pelt a slash of pink scar tissue would part the hair. He glided his tongue over these places as well until Charlie was writhing beneath him.

He moved back and patted Charlie's hip. Charlie rolled over and grinned at Neville, reaching down to grip his cock and stroke it a few times before folding his arms behind his head. "Finish exploring."

Neville straddled Charlie's waist, allowing Charlie's cock to fit snug against his as he leaned forward and spread his hands over Charlie's chest. He plucked and pulled on Charlie's nipples, taking first the left then the right into his mouth before allowing his tongue to follow the same path. 

Scooting down Charlie's body, Neville nipped at the smooth cicatrices that criss-crossed Charlie's belly then drilled his tongue into Charlie's navel. Charlie bucked but held onto his hands, his fingers threading into his hair as he fought the urge to grab Neville.

"Please!"

Neville chuckled against his skin and licked Charlie's cock, his tongue circling around the crown and teasing the scar from an unintentional circumcision. Charlie's moan urged Neville on and he lifted Charlie's balls next. He sucked on one side, his fingers running through the ginger hair at the base of Charlie's prick before grasping the generous length and stroking.

Charlie arched up into each pull and hissed out a warning. "So close..."

Gently, Neville nipped up the big vein on Charlie's cock, sliced his tongue across the fluid seeping from the slit just as Charlie orgasmed. Hot spurts of semen decorated his mouth and chin and Neville smirked up at Charlie as he relaxed.

Charlie reached down and tugged Neville on top of him, little licks clearing away the release on his face as Neville rubbed against his spent cock. With a groan, Neville came as Charlie took his mouth sharing his semen with him again.


	19. Games

** Games **

Harry knows he's there but he refuses to look at him. He continues his shower as if he'd not heard the bedroom door open or the gasp of breath as Draco discovered him in the bath.

It isn't often that he can surprise Draco and it's ever so much more fun when he does. Keeping this in mind, Harry drops the flannel to the stall's floor and just runs his hands over his chest, fingers pinching his slick, wet skin.

He closes his eyes, knowing that Draco is still watching even though he's yet to speak. Licking his lips, Harry slides his hand down and over his abdomen before wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Moaning, he strokes, slowly at first until he hears the faint pants of air coming from the door. He grins and quickens his pace; spreading his feet and arching his back as he moves his hips into each tug.

He knows Draco is there and watching, and Draco knows that Harry knows he knows. And it's still as sinful and sexy as hell just to do this while Draco watches. He ignores the water as it cools down and continues to wank, nearly giving the game away when he jumps as the water warms again.

It's Draco's magic and he leans back into the warm, muscular body when Draco finally joins him in the stall. One arm wraps around Draco's neck arching into the teeth that grace over his shoulder. Draco's palm wraps around his cock, pushing Harry's hand away as he takes over Harry's wank.

Draco's cock is firm and slides between his arsecheeks and Harry rocks back and forth between the two sensations until he cries out, coming from the delicious friction between his body and Draco's.


	20. An Equal exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 20 contains dubious consent and oral sex

** An Equal Exchange **

"You know what I require," Severus drawled and Remus nodded.

He sank to his knees, holding in the groan as they connected with the stone flooring. Severus's black robes swished over his thighs and he looked up at Severus.

Severus smirked at him and Remus leaned forward, nuzzling the man through his robes before parting the black clothe.

The zip of Severus' trousers was a loud burr in the quiet lab, and Remus licked his lips in anticipation. He'd dreaded this the first few times but it was a small price to pay for sanity.

Severus's cock spilled out of the placket of his trousers and Remus leaned forward again, mouthing the tip. He grasped the firming length and shifted on his knees, his own cock filling nicely as he took more of Severus' prick into his mouth.

Severus grunted above him and Remus felt the long fingers threading through his hair. If he didn't know better, Remus would have thought Severus was petting him. The slow slides of his hands soothed Remus nonetheless and he began to suck in earnest.

Severus' hips moved in time with his mouth and Remus moved his hand up the length past his lips. He stroked and licked, suckled and teased working Severus's cock until Severus' fingers tightened in his hair. He held still, allowing Severus to fuck his face with a few short hard thrusts before swallowing down the bitter release.

Licking Severus clean, Remus released his cock with a soft slurp then looked up as Severus held out a hand to him. The smoking goblet on the counter awaited him and Remus drank it down, watching with avarice as the rest of Severus's robes fell to the floor.

Severus turned and walked into the bedroom as soon as the goblet hit the counter again. Remus gave the pale back and arse a leering glanced and followed Severus into the darkened room, slamming the door behind him.


	21. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 HPMM's prompt of orgasm denial/delay, mentions of BDSM.

** Restraint **

Harry groans when Severus secures the cock ring around his balls. It's an unforgiving ring of metal and even though it forces his cock to make a tidy package in his leather shorts, he hates it nonetheless. Severus smirks and uns a hand over the bulge in his shorts.  
"That'll do, I think."

"Yes, sir," Harry murmurs and waits for the leash. This bit of restraint he actually likes. It makes him feel protected and safe. No one will bother him when Severus has hold of the lead, and he can relax, slide into the space where nothing but Severus matters.

The click of the clasp against the D ring, settles him and he sighs. He grins at Severus, waiting for his pleasure.

Severus drapes the leash over his shoulder, just barely enough slack between them and snaps his fingers. Harry's there immediately and they walk toward the house.

It's a private party and Harry knows he'll be on display. He even knows what Severus might have planned for him as he was told to pack their play bag for the evening with a variety of instruments.

He stops when Severus does and waits for the door to be opened. A pretty slave girl allows them entrance and Harry does his level best not to be distracted by what he sees. He knows better as Severus told him that if he was a good boy this evening, he wouldn't delay his release for too long.

"Set up at the table then stand at the cross. I would like to begin with the heavy floggers."

"Yes, sir."

Anticipation makes his cock fill and he reached down to adjust himself then pauses knowing Severus will see the move. He jerks his hand away and looks back to see if Severus was watching. He nods at Harry and smirks and Harry knows that he had been caught but was given points for not following through.

He blows out a breath, wondering how long he can keep up their game for Severus' pleasure.


	22. The View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 and LJ community slythindor100's #2 [picture prompt](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/918364.html)

** The View **

In the year that Harry had been involved with Draco, he had seen many things and was, he supposed getting used to the opulence Draco seemed to require in their world.

Despite having his own fortune, Harry had never felt comfortable with the lifestyle Draco appointed them. Make no bones about it, he was comfortable and happy but he always felt a little guilty about having just so bloody much. It didn't seem fair almost but he also knew that it wasn't required for satisfaction. The Weasleys were rich in different ways.

All thoughts of this contemplation fled as Draco opened up the door to the house. Long, tall windows let in an unspeakable amount of light and through which you could see the shore, the waves from the ocean rocking gently along the sand.

The furniture, minimalist and stark, masculine, appeared to rest just at the shoreline even though Harry knew that wasn't possible. The sun was just setting casting an amber glow across everything

"It's gorgeous," Harry murmured even as Draco opened another door. Harry followed trying not to be awed by the sight. Even the bedroom was sparse but it was clean and Harry loved it, especially the view. It was peaceful.

"I thought you would enjoy it," Draco drawled.

Harry tore his eyes away from the ocean scene and turned to Draco. He grinned and crossed the room. Draco stepped forward to him and pressed him back.

They landed with a bounce on the bed, the tightly made sheet barely wrinkled under their weight and Harry sighed as he reached up and threaded his fingers in Draco's hair when it spilled forward.

Draco's lips nipped his and he opened, twining his tongue around Draco's and sliding his hands through the long gossamer strands to clutch Draco to him. They rolled, twisting and turning across the bed and knocking the pillows to the floor. 

Their clothing followed, allowing hands to roam over soft skin and strong muscles. A hissed spell a Summoned a wand and a flick provided slick lube. Draco rose up over Harry and Harry steadied himself as Draco slowly sank down. 

Draco ground his hips against Harry, his hair swinging as they moved in tandem even when Draco leaned down for a kiss. Harry caught Draco's face, the flush of colour tinting his skin blended in the light from the setting sun. The sight froze Harry's movement but Draco continued to thrust against him, the background noise of the waves rushed in his ears and he stiffened as his orgasm rushed out his body.

Hot splashes of semen decorated his chest and Draco collapsed down on to him. 

"That was quite the sight," Harry murmured.

Draco let out a snort then chuckled. "I've always enjoyed the view here and am glad I could share it with you, even if we only made it as far as the master suite." 

"We can finish the tour later."

"Absolutely."

Draco swished the wand through the air, cleaning then before he settled along Harry's side. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, running his hands along Draco's spine, soothing them both into sleep.


	23. Apprehending the Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Role playing, partically clothed sex, bondage, situational dub-con, public sex, wall sex, outdoor sex and a money shot

** Apprehending the Subject **

"Don't move," Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy's back. "Turn around, slowly, and keep your hands where I can see them."

"I don't know why you insist on harassing me, Potter," Malfoy stepped forward his hands raised in the air and turned to face Harry. A snarl curled his lip and before he could let another insult fly, Harry bound his wrists.

"You can't do this to me!"

"Suspicious character." Harry advanced, backing Malfoy against the wall and holding him there with one hand pressed to his chest. He slid his other hand inside Malfoy's robe and withdrew his wand, sliding it into a containment pocket on his Auror robes with his own.

"Give that back!"

"Not another word," Harry murmured as he ran his hands over Malfoy's body, searching for contraband. He smoothed his palms over Malfoy's chest then down to his waist. 

"Spread your legs," Harry barked and slapped at Draco's thighs.

Malfoy jumped, shifting his stance as Harry leaned down, brushing his fingers along the insides of his legs to his knees before running his hand back up. He cupped Malfoy's cock and squeezed gently before spinning him around to face the wall.

"Hey!"

Harry pressed his body up against Malfoy's back. "I said not another word from you."

"But—"

"Don't force me to use a Silencing spell on you."

Malfoy nodded and Harry eased back, continuing his search of Malfoy's person. Laying hands flat on Malfoy's back, he pressed lightly then stroked his fingers down the length of his body and around his sides. He pulled Malfoy away from the wall as he patted him down.

His fingers graced over Malfoy's belt then scurried into the pockets in his robes. Digging deep into the folds of clothe, Harry scrapped his nails along the hardening length.

Malfoy moaned and the sound cut off as his head bowed when Harry withdrew his hands from the pockets.

Still looking for illegal goods, Harry wrapped one hand around Malfoy's hip and rubbed his other palm across Malfoy's arse before pinching a cheek.

Malfoy jumped but didn't say a word as Harry let go of him. 

"Didn't find anything, but that doesn't mean you aren't guilty," Harry drew his wand once more and dragged the tip down the centre of Malfoy's back. The fabric of his robe split and hung off his shoulders revealing his skin and the fact that Malfoy went natural under his robes.

Harry arched a brow then grinned and leaned against Malfoy once more, shifting his groin over Malfoy's arse. "You were waiting on me, weren't you? Tell me."

"Yes," Malfoy breathed. "I was-- _am_ \-- ready for you." He chuckled then glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "You couldn't do it could you. Couldn't stay with the bad assed Auror?"

Harry fumbled with his robes, tugging aside spelled belts and cloth until he reached his cock. He stroked the length, drew his wand around the girth then pressed against Draco once more. "No, I couldn't... not for any longer. Just had to fuck you right here. Out in the open where anyone could walk by and see us. Watch me fucking you."

"Oh, fuck, please!" Draco leaned against the wall and Harry thrust inside of him with one hard push. Harry griped one hip and Draco's shoulder, drawing back and slamming back in.

Draco moved with him, bringing his bound hands down to cradle his cock, letting Harry's movements shove his dick between the tight confines of his hands. 

Harry moaned and waited until he heard Draco's breath speed, heard the slaps of flesh on flesh then his groan of completion. He slid out of Draco and stroked himself, once, twice more before arching his back and shooting his release all over Draco's arse and thighs.

Leaning against Draco, Harry whispered a cleansing spell and released Draco from his bonds before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He felt Draco chuckle and sigh then grinned when he heard Draco's voice.

"Next time we do this, you are the naughty patient."

Yes, Healer Malfoy."


	24. Cooperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 prompt of crossover. I chose the Harry Dresden verse by Jim Butcher.

** Cooperation **

"Dresden... meet Harry Potter." Karrin Murphy offered the greeting and I watched her step back to watch. I'm certain she was expecting fireworks and I hated to disappoint her.

I stared at the young man, my eyes flicking up to see the famous scar I'd heard about and watched him fidget for a moment, his hand coming up to brush at the fringe across his forehead. I nodded. "Nice to meet you, kid. What brings you to America?"

"The Ministry of Magic has a request, Mister Dresden. We've worked with your council—"

"Not my council, short stack, but go on."

Potter pursed his lips and I was sorely tempted to interrupt him again to see how he would react. He cleared his throat and I arched a brow.

His lips twisted again and he smirked at me. A bit of ire rose up and I jiggled my wrist, feeling the weight of my shield bracelet on my arm. Almost immediately-- and how the hell I missed it was beyond me—he had a wand out and the business end was pointed in my direction. 

"Mister Dresden. The Ministry of Magic would like to avoid an international incident and your cooperation, as well. We believe there may be pockets of Death eaters taking refuge in this city," Potter smiled and this time the nervous looking man was replaced by an experienced hard nosed magical cop. I'd seen his type before, in fact, Murphy had the same look in her eyes.

"I see."

Potter smirked again. "You remind me of my husband, and I respect that, so look your fill."

The casual mention of the spy Severus Snape threw me for a moment. The war in England hadn't gone unnoticed here in America but I never thought I would ever encounter someone who had actually lived through it. The British just didn't play well with Americans for some reason. I think it's that messy business about tea and a harbor.

I met his eyes and we slid into the soul gaze, not an easy decision on my part but he offered. I knew what he would see and in turn saw that the young man had the same shining countenance as Murphy. Only it was more like a huge masculine seraph that had horns and a tail. Suddenly, I slammed into a blank wall, bricks overlaid with an almost dark and smoky presence and it slapped me back to the now. I saw amusement flicker across his features.

"Damn," I had no other words.

"If you are finished searching, Mister Dresden, I would like to go on about our business. If you cooperate with the British Ministry we'd be grateful and could compensate you handsomely."

Hrmm... money. Always a road paver and I couldn't resist a challenge, especially when it was delivered by such an interesting individual. I stuck out my hand to him. "Now you are speaking my language. Have a seat Mister Potter and tell me of these death eaters."


	25. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 prompts: sensory deprivation, snowballing, frottage and bondage

****

Blind

Neville shivered as Bill dragged his fingers along his back. "I'm ready."

Bill hummed and Neville closed his eyes as the blindfold wrapped around his head. His vision was now impaired and he reached out, feeling Bill's large hands wrap around his.

The world tilted and Neville drew in a breath, his entire body tensing even though he knew he wasn't falling. The soft downy feel of the comforter on their bed reassured him even though he knew Bill would never do anything to harm him.

The warmth of Bill's body covered him and Neville wrapped his arms around Bill. As he ran his hands over his back, little scars and imperfects that he'd never noticed before blossomed under his fingers. Bill arched into the touches and Neville smiled. 

"Be very still for me," Bill whispered and Neville shuddered as the heavy fall of Bill's hair brushed over his face. He moved to thread his fingers in the coarse strands but Bill grabbed his wrists.

"I said don't move." Bill nipped his mouth and Neville held still for the tiny hurt. Bill's tongue soothed it and his lips parted when Bill pressed forward. He whinged as Bill pulled away only to moan when the tendrils of Bill's hair slid over his body.

Neville panted when Bill stopped, his mouth panting out huffs of hot air across his prick. Bill's lips caressed the head, his tongue licking along the length as his hand surrounded the girth. He stroked and sucked, using tongue and teeth, gently, relentlessly, even as Bill's hands held Neville down.

Sobbing, pleading to move, for more and now, Neville writhed under Bill's attentions until his entire body drew taut. He spilled his release into Bill's mouth and relaxed back on to the bed, returning to himself slowly.

Bill's warmth moved up his body again and he rubbed up against Neville. Neville just lay there, feeling insensate until Bill's mouth was on his again. He opened and was fed his own release with Bill's tongue. He groaned and sucked at Bill's tongue swallowing down the release as Bill sighed out his orgasm.

The heat blossomed on his stomach and Neville wrapped weak arms around Bill holding him tightly, completely overwhelmed by the senses he'd lost and gained with the simple bit of cloth.


	26. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26

** Unfinished Business **

He floats from girl to girl, each one smiling at him and following him around like he's some sort of god. No matter how much of a prat he acts, they still follow. Yet, no matter how much I try I can't get over the feeling that I will never draw his attention as they do, even though he shares a secret smile with me.

It's also the same smile he gives James and sometimes Peter is the recipient as well, but they don't want him like I've come to want him. Is it silly of me to want him knowing that he'd never return my affections?

Sure, I can have his smile, his laughter and his regard as well as the very fibre of being, the playful magic he shares with me on the brightest full moon nights and I wake curled beside him, his long, lean body pressed against mine for warmth when the night have gone cold but he always rolls away, acts like nothing ever happened and I am torn asunder.

I didn't think anything could hurt like that until I heard the rumours, the evidence of his betrayal. He'd ripped apart my family and I swore I couldn't forgive him. I've hated him for almost as many years as I loved him. And yet, now that I know he has escaped, that he's here now looking for something; can I honestly say that when I am face to face with him, I can let it go? Let him go for good?

I wait, watching the map for a sign of him and notice something else that shouldn't be there. He appears like a black shadow on my soul and I drop the parchment, running out to meet the past that has haunted me.


	27. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 HPMM prompts: partially clothed, quick sex

****

Now

The door had just barely closed when his back was shoved up against it, Severus' warm lips on top of his. Charmed Auror spell belts hit the floor with a heavy thud and the brass buttons flew, hitting the stone walls with tiny pings.

Long fingered hands stroked over his body, pushing aside his clothing and Harry clung to Severus' thick woollen robes. He moaned, riding Severus's thigh while he fumbled with the tiny white buttons that ran down the length of Severus' robes. He never succeeded because Severus smacked his hip with his wand. The robes Vanished and another spell helped him lifted Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, his own robes hanging off his shoulders. Severus' mouth caught his once again and as he thrust his tongue past Harry's lips, he shoved his cock inside of Harry.

Harry gasped, throwing his head back and arching into the burn of penetration and the fast, hard strokes of Severus' prick. He snaked his hand between them, wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked awkwardly as he was fucked.

It was quick and hot and just what Harry needed. He gave a small shout as he came and held tight to Severus until he finished as well. In a sweaty, dirty messy heap they slid to the floor, still clinging to one another as they settled.


	28. Cathartic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 prompt: spanking

** Cathartic **

The first smack is a shock to his system and it burns on his skin. The next, even though he was expecting it, feels the same. He can feel the heat from Sirius' palm, the red imprint of his hand on his arse cheek tingles and he moves up for another.

Biting his lip, Severus wonders what in the hell made him ask for this. He remembers the slaps and fists from his father and immediately his body stiffens. Sirius must sense his reaction because fingers dig into his cheek and he's brought back to the present. Sirius' thick fingers caress the prints on his arse and start falling again. He jolts as Sirius begins to lay the spanks one right on top of another.

It's starting to ache now, and Severus still feels rather tense, the pain is a welcome thing because it takes his focus away from other problems. He centres on the feel of Sirius' palm, his pants and the counts and he smirks as he rubs against Sirius' hardening cock through his trousers.

Nails cut into his skin, forcing him to be still and Sirius breathes in his ear. "Are we done? I don't think so. You still feel a bit cool to me." And another hard smack rains down on him. 

Severus jumps this time because he knows his arse his red, his skin is certainly warmer than Sirius says but the blows continue. He's waiting for the numbness to sink in, waiting for that space to swallow him up where he would give anything, anything for Sirius to stop. But he's not there yet, and they both know it.

Sirius notices his distraction and up ends him off his lap and onto the bed. Severus scrambles up and his motion is stopped when he hears the belt buckle on Sirius' jeans. He turns to look and sees Sirius' cock hanging out the open placket. Sirius grabs his ankle and drags him back, pulls him up by his hips and spanks him again.

This time it hurts, it's harder than before with more force behind each swing and Severus cries out and Sirius does it again. And again. And once more. He's almost bitten through his lip but the pain is glorious, especially when Sirius leans closer, his cock rubbing along the abraded skin.

A quick spell and he's slick and ready. His flesh burns and throbs and the tip of Sirius' cock slides just inside of him. Sirius hits him again and with each thrust forward, he slaps.

As Sirius bottoms out, Severus is crying, the tears are running down his face and it's all he can do to cling to the sheets as Sirius pulls out. He moves back with him, trying to keep the heavy length inside but Sirius pulls out completely.

A sharp bark of sound escapes, a protest, then Sirius is back, shoving into him hard and squeezing his searing flesh. He howls and Sirius moves again. It's rough and fast and a quick smack to his arse reminds him that he's not done. 

Then suddenly it is, Sirius' hand rubs gently over his skin, caresses his hip and circles his cock. Severus shouts, bucking into the heated fist and pushing back onto Sirius. Just a few more strokes and he's done for, they are done, and Sirius pulls him down on the bed and into his arms.

His face is nasty and he's ashamed but he feels so much lighter. Sirius is tugging him close and his face is cleaned, all the while soothing words, sounds he barely comprehends for all that they are in a foreign language are offered and they comfort. He's comforted, snuggled against a hairy chest and the strong heartbeat echoes in his ear. 

He takes the comfort that Sirius' heated palms offer as they run up and down his back. His sides and finally, just graces over the reddened skin of his arse. A gentle kiss is pressed to his hair, a sigh ruffles the lanky strands and Severus sighs, too.


	29. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 prompts: wanking, threesome and fantasies

** Alone **

Sometimes, he didn't need a partner because nothing felt as good as satisfying yourself. There was no demand on you to include the other person, no need to try and please them. This was a selfish and indulgent act because Severus could focus entirely on himself.

He ran his hand down his stomach and through the curls of dark hair at his navel. The trail was quite thick, leading to a nice hefty thatch of hair that covered the base of his cock. He grasped the firming length, squeezing and gently stroking, pulling up his foreskin along and over the tip.

Leaning back against the headboard, he realized he didn't need another hard body pressed against his to enjoy this. Soft breasts and a gentle scent didn't appeal at the moment either as he took himself in hand. Just some alone time for a bit of satisfaction.

He conjured some lube and continued to fondle himself, his other hand cupping and rubbing his sac, rolling his balls in his hand as he lazily stroked. He bit his lip, speeding his fist along his flesh, rocking his hips in time as he sank into the sensations.

Severus moaned and it seemed overly loud in the bedroom, which added a bit more to the deliciously naught pastime. He groaned, relishing the deep satisfaction in the sound and then the fantasies came. He tugged and pulled imagining someone in front of him, on their knees, black hair slipping down over strong shoulders as that sinfully full mouth sucked his prick.

Softness against his back, the warm scent of vanilla floated to him as red hair slid over his arm. Her lips nipped at his throat and tiny, sharp pinpricks from her nails dug into his skin as she rubbed on him.

Panting now as he pulled harder on his cock, he imagined them trading places. He slid into her wet warmth as that cock breached him. He shifted on the bed, fingers moving lower and seeking his arse. He slipped two just inside and stroked himself faster.

Rocking back and forth between fist and fingers, Severus finished quickly, his body jerking in response to the stimulation of his senses and body. He fell back on to the bed, eyes still closed as he sighed. 

Semen pooled on his body but he could quite be arsed to care about it at the moment while he floated away on the endorphins and his imagination. As he drifted off, he cast an easy cleaning spell and could have sworn warmth closed in on both sides of him. With another sigh, he snuggled down into their embrace.


	30. Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 prompts: threesome and intercrural sex

****

Sandwich

It was good to have such young and nubile lovers. Lying on his side, he had one in front and behind him, sandwiched in between lovely, warm muscled flesh. Severus ran a hand down Draco's pale flank even as Harry's tan fingers graced across Severus' ribs. Leaning in, he slanted his mouth across Draco's moaning into him as Harry nibbled along the back of his neck.

Draco's long leg hitched up over his side and Harry's hand moved farther over him, slipping between Draco's thighs. He tipped his head back to watch the expression on Draco's face as Harry prepared him. He hissed, his eyes falling shut as Harry's warm palm wrapped around Severus' prick and guided him into Draco.

Moans floated around the room and Severus jolted hard into Draco as he felt the cool slide of lube between his cheeks. Harry's cock slipped against his arse, his cockhead rubbing against his balls.

Severus squeezed his legs together tight, even as Harry and Draco began to move. Draco canted his hips, riding Severus' cock as Harry thrust between his thighs. Their rhythm meshed and they rocked together ending their day in a sweaty, dirty mess.

A quick spell rid their bodies of the afters and Severus was once again encased in their heat, surrounded by the feel of them as he drifted off to sleep.


	31. Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 prompt sex toys

****

Vibes

Harry arched under the vibrations, stretching his body to allow Severus the room to run the toy over him. His muscles felt relaxed even though he tensed when the slight buzz neared his cock. With a grin, Harry spread his legs and he could almost hear the snort from Severus.

He never let the laugh loose though because the small buzzing oval was laid between his cock and his sac and Severus' mouth slid down his prick. 

Harry clenched his fingers in Severus' dark hair as the suction and the vibrations continued and strengthened. He bit his lip, holding in the shouts, demands and please because he knew it would do no good with Severus. The man had the patience of a saint some times especially when it came to doing something he most wanted.

A small moan escaped though as Harry felt Severus' long fingers brush between his cheeks. One blunt fingertip, teased and stroked, pressing light against his opening then withdrawing. Cool, slickness followed the gentle tease and Harry pushed back onto the finger Severus pressed against him.

Rocking back and forth between Severus's mouth and fingers, Harry finally gave in, calling out in protest as Severus moved away.

The vibrating toy moved lower, over his sac and down between his cheeks until Severus rubbed the buzzing end over his anus. The toy pushed into him and Harry shouted as Severus swooped back down on his cock.

Harry didn't last too much longer between the pulsating in his arse and the heat of Severus' mouth. He spilled out into Severus's mouth and was quickly rearranged, the toy discarded as Severus entered him.

Hard thrusts jolted Harry across the bed and it was with weak arms that he held on. Carefully, he slipped the vibrating oval between them resting it against his balls, so that each time Severus thrust forward he got a pulse. The tensing of Severus' body and rush of heat inside of him, told Harry that they had both enjoyed the small pleasurable torture session with the toy.


End file.
